TuneVision Song Contest 1
| return = - | withdraw = - | vote = |null = | winner = "Jamanakn e" |nex = |pre = }}TuneVision Song Contest 1, often referred to as TVSC 1 was the first edition of the TuneVision Song Contest. The edition was held in Pesaro, Italy, after the country shows it's interest to host the first edition. The broadcaster RAI chose the Adriatic Arena in Pesaro as the host venue and Annalisa Scarrone and Francesca Michielin were the presenters. Winner was after a big and exciting show Sona Rubenyan from with her Song "Jamanakn e". She reached 216 Points. On the 2nd place was , represented by Nina Zilli. She reached 161 Points. These two countries are automatically qualified for the Grand Final of the second edition of the TuneVision Song Contest. Location : For further information see Pesaro Pesaro is a town and comune in the Italian region of the Marche, capital of the Pesaro e Urbino province, on the Adriatic. According to the 2011 census, its population was 95,011, making it the second most populous city in the Marche, after Ancona. Fishery, furniture industry and tourism are the main strengths of the local economy. The city was founded as Pisaurum by the Romans in 184 BC as colony in the territory of the Picentes, the people who lived on the northeast coast during the Iron Age. A settlement of the latter tribe has been found at Novilara. The northern Picentes were invaded in the 4th century BC by the Gallic Senones, earlier by the Etruscans, and when the Romans reached the area the population was an ethnic mixture. Within it the Gauls at least were still distinct, as the Romans separated them out and expelled them from the country. Under the Roman administration Pesaro, a hub across the Via Flaminia, became an important center of trading and craftmanship. After the fall of the Western Empire, Pesaro was occupied by the Ostrogoths, and destroyed by Vitigis (539) in the course of the Gothic War. Hastily rebuilt five years later after the Byzantine reconquest, it formed the so-called Pentapolis, part of the Exarchate of Ravenna. After the Lombard and Frankish conquests of that city, Pesaro became part of the Papal States. During the Renaissance it was ruled successively by the houses of Malatesta (1285–1445), Sforza (1445–1512) and Della Rovere (1513–1631). Under the latter family, who selected it as capital of their duchy, Pesaro saw its most flourishing age, with the construction of numerous public and private palaces, and the erection of a new line of walls (the Mura Roveresche). In 1475, a legendary wedding took place in Pesaro, when Costanzo Sforza and Camilla D'Aragona married. On 11 September 1860 Piedmontese troops entered the city, and Pesaro was subsequently annexed to the new Kingdom of Italy (see also Battle of Castelfidardo). Bidding phase On the 6th July 2016 Italy announced that they are interested in to host the first TuneVision Song Contest and delegated RAI as broadcaster for this edition. The host city was revealed to be Pesaro on the 6th July 2016 Key Host venue Participating countries Confirmed participants Confirmed participant that have their artist/song|}} Twenty-eight countries have confirmed their participation in the first edition. Åland, Albania, Armenia, Australia, Belgium, Bosnia and Herzegovina, China, Denmark, England, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Kazakhstan, Kosovo, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Poland, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Scotland, Spain, Sweden, the United States, Venezuela, Wales and Wolin making their debut. Confirmed participants Links *Grand Final Recap *Result